La guerra de los mundos (Teen Titans Ver)
by eljefe2000
Summary: Los jóvenes titanes se ven envueltos en una guerra cuando Chico bestia, Kid Flash, Más y Menos son reemplazados por cuatro seres particularmente extraños, ahora con su ayuda, los titanes deberán hallar a sus amigos y sobrevivir a la guerra, lo lograrán?- BBRae y RobStar con toques de Flinx
1. Jump City

En una Torre conocida como la Torre T, un grupo de héroes conocidos como los jóvenes titanes estaban disfrutando de un merecido descanso después de el ajetreado día que tuvieron al combatir contra Plasmus...

-Cielos viejo, como odio cuando peleamos contra Plasmus, aun siento la mugre en mi traje- dijo el Beastboy mientras se encontraba comiendo pizza vegetariana al lado de su mejor amigo Cyborg-

-Lo se bestita, a mi tampoco me gusta tener que ponerme tres capas de cera para quitar esa mugre- dijo Cy mientras comía una hamburguesa-

En ese momento tocan la puerta de los Titanes...

-¿Quien podrá ser?- dijo Robin que no esperaba a nadie ese día-

Como nadie quería abrir, enviaron al chico bestia a abrir topándose con una sorpresa...

-Amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Kid flash mientras abrazaba al cambiante-

-Deberías bajarlo si no quieres romperle una costilla- dijo Jinx que actualmente era la novia de Kid Flash-

-Señor Beastboy, ¿no quiere un rico burrito?- dijo Menos que estaba con una bolsa de burritos sobre los hombros de su hermano mientras le ofrecía uno a Chico bestia-

-¿De que son?- pregunto Beastboy mientras veía a Menos al cual lograba entender mejor desde que junto con mas lo salvo de aquellos villanos-

-Son de frijoles y Lechuga- dijo Menos mientras sonreía y le daba el burrito que Beastboy se comía rápidamente-

-Ni siquiera al comer niegas tu naturaleza animal- dijo Raven mientra dirigía su vista al cambiante con su habitual seriedad-

-No tienes que ser tan mala conmigo siempre Raven- dijo Chico bestia mientras se iba a su habitación, algo raro en el, puesto que el normalmente ignoraría el comentario de Raven y haría una de sus habituales bromas-

-Señor Beastboy- Dijeron Mas y Menos mientras iban detras de el-

-Espérenme- dijo Kid Flash mientras los acompañaba-

-Creo que esta vez si te pasaste- dijo Cyborg mientras veía a Raven que tenia la vista en su libro-

-No dije nada distinto a lo que habitualmente le digo- dijo Raven sin dejar de leer, aunque si sentía culpa y remordimiento por dejar al chico bestia en ese estado, pues ya tenia un tiempo que ella se había sincerado con sigo misma de que amaba a aquel idiota de piel verde, como ella solía llamarlo-

-Chispita tiene razón Raven- dijo abeja que entraba junto con Aqualand a la Torre T- nunca vi al chico bestia tan triste por nada- dijo mientras recordaba que el contaba chistes incluso en los peores momentos-

En ese momento sono la alarma de la torre T...

-¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo Cyborg?- dijo Robin mientras veia a Cyborg-

-Parece ser una especie de portal que se ha abierto- dijo Cyrborg al ver un gran portal que se abrió y cerca de dos minutos después se cerro-

-¿Donde fue?- dijo Robin mientras veía a Cyborg que pareció sorprenderse por algo-

-No me creerás viejo, pero a parecer el portal que vimos se abrió en el centro de Jump city- dijo Cyborg que aun no decía la parte increíble-

-Eso que tiene de increíble- dijo el chico maravilla mientras Cyborg solo seguía vendo su monitor- parece que simultáneamente se abrieron otros portales en toda la ciudad, uno de ellos fue en la torre T- dijo mientras veia como todos reaccionaban-

-Chico bestia- dijo Robin mientras salia corriendo a su habitación, pero Raven ya se le había adelantado-

Al llegar los jóvenes encontraron a un grupo de tres, pero no era ninguno de los que ellos esperaban encontrar...

-¿Donde estamos?- dijo un chico de pelo de pinchos café, una sudadera de manga corta negra, una playera negra con rojo, unos pantalones piratas negros, unos zapatos del mismo color y unos guantes sin dedos negros con rojo-

-No lose, pero me siento muy mareado- dijo un pato con playera azul, sombrero del mismo color, guantes blancos y bastón de magia café con la punta azul en forma de cabeza de mago-

-Oigan chicos, creo que no estamos solos- dijo un perro con suéter verde y chaleco negro, con un pantalón naranja, zapatos cafés, guantes blancos y un escudo con el rostro de un ratón al frente-

-Quienes son ustedes- dijo Robin en posición de pelea-

-La misma pregunta podría hacerte yo- dijo Sora mientras llamaba a la Keyblade-

En ese momento suena la alarma de la torre...

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, titanes- dijo Robin mientras veía a sus amigos- Vamos- dijo mientras salían de la torre, dejando a Sora, Donald y Goofy solos en la habitación del cambiante-

Los titanes salieron a combatir creyendo que era algún villano conocido, sin esperarse lo que verían...

En la parte central de Jump City, minutos antes...

-Este lugar se ve interesante para nosotros- dijo una bruja mejor conocida como Malefica acompañada de su secuas Pedro el malo-

-No lo se Maléfica, este sitio tiene un aspecto un tanto raro, es como sí no fuéramos a ser bien recibidos- dijo Pedro mientras veía el lugar-

-Sincorazones, tomen este lugar en mi nombre- dijo Maléfica mientras miles de Sincorazones salían por orden de maléfica a destruir el lugar y causar pánico en Jump City-

Los titanes se acercaban cada vez más a donde estaban los villanos ya mencionados, pero Raven podía sentir mucha oscuridad en ese lugar. Cuando los titanes llegaron, vieron a una mujer que nunca avían visto, con una especie de gato humanoide y unas cosas negras con ojos amarillos...

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Robin que sentía que Slade tenis algo que ver con esa extraña mujer-

-Yo soy Maléfica, y me apoderare de este mundo- dijo ella mientras veía a los titanes-

-Parece que tenemos suerte,- dijo Pedro mientras le sonreía a Maléfica, los lacayos del Rey y ese molesto mocoso no están aquí para detenernos- dijo mientras veía a los Sincorazon-

-Valla, parece que este trabajó será sencillo- dijo Maléfica mientras se reía- acaben con los disfrazados- le dijo a los Sincorazon que inmediatamente comenzaron a pelear con los titanes-

-Los ataques de los titanes parecían inútiles, sólo Starfire, abeja y Speedy parecían provocarles daños, encambio Raven y Jinx parecían fortalecerlos, por lo cual optaron en abandonar la batalla...

-Cuidado Star!- grito Robin al ver como un Sincorazon se abalanzaba sobre ella-

Estar sólo alcanzo a voltear pues prácticamente tenía al Sincorazon encima de ella, cuando el sincorazpn explota... minutos antes en la Torre T cuando los titanes se habían ido...

-¿Vieron a todos esos sujetos chicos?, por alguna extraña razón me parecen familiares- dijo Sora mientras veía a Goofy-

-Ahí va Sora, no serán esos tipos que salen en los cómics que tanto te gustan leer?- dijo Goofy de lo más tranquilo del mundo-

-Es cierto, esos se parecen a los Teen Titans- dijo Sora mientras se sorprendía-

En ese momento aparece una luz frente a ellos que al desaparecer dejo en el suelo a una ardilla, de un metro de altura, naranja con sudadera azul y tenis del mismo color...

-Dónde estoy?- dijo la ardilla, mejor conocido como Conker- Lo último que recuerdo es que salía de mi bar favorito cuando algo me arrastro y... ¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijo al ver al trío que supuso que estuvo hablando sólo todo el tiempo-

-Yo soy Sora, el es Donald y el es Goofy,- dijo Sora mientras señalaba a Sus amigos- ¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto ahora Sora al Ebrio Conker que tenía resaca en ese momento-

-Soy Conker, mucho gusto Sora- dijo Conker mientras le daba la mano a Sora-

En ese momento escuchan una explosión, que dejó muy sorprendidos a todos...

\- Melefica- dijo Sora al ver en la pantalla de los Titanes a Maléfica y a Pedro- y trajo a Pedro con los Sincorazon a este lugar- dijo Sora muy molesto-

en ese momento se escucha como una pistola es cargada, al ver a Conker, este tenía un par de ametralladoras recién cargadas...

-Escuchen, - dijo Conker mientras el trío lo veía- no se quien es esa Maléfica, pero voy a cabar con ella, los enemigos de mis amigos, son mis enemigos- dijo mientras ponía una cara maligna y destructiva-

-Devemos encajar en este mundo,- dijo Donald mientras con su bastón en volvía en magia a los cuatro héroes-

-Ahora seré, Paupuman- dijo Sora al ver su ropa totalmente amarilla y un antifaz del mismo color-

-Yo soy "The Duck Avenger"- dijo Donald que tenía un traje negro con la parte superior roja, una capa, unos zapatos amarillos, una gorra de marinerito azul y un antifaz negro-

-Yo soy "Super Goof"- dijo Goofy mientras se ponía en pose de héroe, el tenía una especie de mameluco rojo que tenía las letras SG en el pecho como escudó y una capa azul, además de su gorra Verde-

-Hello Suckers, yo soy Van Helsquirell- dijo Mientras sacaba sus armas- ahora si acabemos con esa tal Maléfica- Dijo Conker que estaba con un traje idéntico al de van hellsing, sólo que el tenia un antifaz-

El cuarteto de amigos se dirigieron a la parte central de Jump City donde encontraron a los titanes muy estresados y a Starfire apunto de ser atacada por un Sincorazon-

En ese momento exploto gracias a que Conker le había disparado con su muy buena puntería...

-Maléfica- grito Sora mientras sacaba la Keyblade-

Donald y Goofy con Bastón y Escudo en mano, también se habían puesto en posición de batalla y Conker se bastaba y sobraba con las pistolas de su mano...

-Destruyanlo- dijo Maléfica mientras le ordenaba a los Sincorazon-

Después de una ardua batalla y varias municiones y cartuchos por parte de Conker, al fin vencieron a los sincorazon, pero Maléfica tenía un As bajo la manga...

-Esto aún no termina- dijo ella mientras un Beastboy de piel negra con ojos amarillos aparecía frente a ellos, juntó con un Conker en las mismas condiciones-

-Esto no me agrada chicos- dijo Conker al ver como su contraparte sacaba dos pistolas idénticas a las de el-

Despues de una larga de pelea entre Anti-Conker y Anti-Beastboy contra Sora, Donald, Goofy, Conker, Abeja, Starfire y Speedy, al fin pudieron vencer a estos dos seres oscuros, pero Maléfica había escapado...

-Demonios, se nos escapo- dijo Sora mientras se quitaba el antifaz muy enojado-

-Muy bien titanes, todos a la torre- Dijo Robin mientras veía a su equipo- y ustedes cuatro, necesito hablar con ustedes sobre lo que esta pasando- dijo mientras los veía-

Los otro cuatro sólo movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras seguían al chico maravilla... Mientras tanto en un lugar conocido como El mundo inexistente...

-Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan Slade- dijo Un anciano con túnica negra-

-Eso era obvio maestro Xeahnort- dijo Slade mientras veía al anciano- todo está saliendo a la perfección- dijo mientras veía una especie de cristal mágico-

-Pero dime, a donde enviaste al idiota verde, a los guatemaltecos y al velocista- dijo el maestro Xeahnort mientras escuchaba a Slade reír-

-Paciencia, paciencia, pronto vera como ya todo esta calculado- dijo Slade que ya tenía aliados en los distintos universos que planeaba conquistar con su nueva sociedad, La hermandad apocalíptica-

Esta vez, nadie lo iba a detener...

Continuara...


	2. Death City

En un departamento conocido por ser el hogar del mejor equipo del Shibusen, los dos se encontraban en una muy normal mañana...

-Soul, si no te despiertas te quedarás sin desayunar- dijo Maka mientras entraba con una sonrisa al cuarto de Soul, el cual seguía dormido-

Maka se quedo viendo al dormido Soul con una media sonrisa, después de todo se había enamorado de ese idiota que, además de ser su arma, era su amigo...

-Soul, despierta- dijo Maka mientras sonreía-

-Hola Maka- dijo Soul mientras se levantaba-

-V-ven a cenar cuando estés cambiado, o llegaremos ta-tarde al Shibusen- dijo Maka que volteó áridamente para evitar ver a Soul que estaba solo en bóxers-

Maka salió rápidamente del cuarto, dejando a Soul desconcertado... Soul solo pensaba que Maka estaba muy rara, pues últimamente no lo regañaba, ni siquiera había recibido un Maka Chop en toda la semana, era raro, sentía que esa no era su amiga Maka, la chica de la cual se había enamorado, rápidamente se vistió y fue a desayunar, pues sí algo no cambió en Maka, fue su paciencia y sabía que si no se apuraba a llegar Maka lo dejaría sin desayunar... después de desayunar se fueron al Shibusen, donde los esperaban el resto de sus amigos...

-Todos alaben a su dios- dijo Black Star desde una de las puntas del shibusen-

-Black Star, si me rompes esa punta, te juro que yo mismo te asesinare- dijo Death the Kid mientras veía a su amigo-

Este no tardo mucho en Romper la punta del shibusen...

-Black Star!- dijo Tsubaki asustada mientras corría a ver a su técnico-

-Tu nunca aprendes- dijo Soul mientras calmadamente levantaba a su amigo del suelo-

-que esperabas?- dijo Kilik que acababa de llegar con los mellizos pot- es Black estar de quien estamos hablando- dijo mientras se reía burlonamente del Ninja-

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir sin saber que un encapuchado los veía...

-Hasta luego Mocosos- dijo Young Xeanhort mientras hacia un portal de oscuridad-

Rápidamente soul se dio cuenta del portal que se abría atrás de Maka, el en un intento de protegerlo fue absorbido por el portal también...

-Soul!- grito Black Star al ver a su amigo ser absorbido-

-Al estar viendo el lugar donde antes estaba Soul, no noto que un portal se abría atrás de el-

En ese momento Kilik lo aventó, siendo engullido el, junto a sus armas, Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder...

En ese momento un extraño hombre de roca ataco el shibusen junto a una enorme plasta de desechos tóxicos...

-No se qué sean ustedes,- dijo Death the Kid mientras las gemelas se convertían en pistolas- pero les aseguró que se an metido con el grupo de personas incorrecto- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque junto con Ox Ford y Harvard, Black Star y Tsubaki-

-Valla, al principio pensé que el plan de Slade iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero parece que nos vamos a divertir- dijo Cinderblock mientras veía a Plasmus-

-Ataquen- dijo Death the Kid mientras les disparaba a los extraños que ni siquiera se inmutaban con sus ataques-

El hombre de piedra había derribado a Black star y a Ox ford sin ningún problema, plasmus también derroto a Death the Kid con mucha facilidad...

-Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, nos llevaremos a este mocoso- dijo Cinderblock mientras tomaba al derribado Black star en sus manos-

-Black Star- dijo en un susurro Tsubaki, que no podía levantarse-

Como si el destino la hubiera escuchado un enorme Triceratops verde envistió a Cinderblock, que por el impacto soltó a Black Star y salio volando... minutos antes en otra parte del Shibusen...

-¿Estará muerto?- dijo Menos mientras veía al dormido Beastboy-

-No lo se, tócalo con una vara- dijo Mas mientras veía a su amigo en el suelo-

Justo en ese momento comenzó a despertar...

-Señor Beastboy, esta vivo- dijo Mas mientras le sonreía a su amigo-

-¿Donde estamos? y ¿Donde esta Kid Flash?- dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad-

-No sabemos, cuando despertamos no estaba, pero si estaban ellos- dijo señalando a un sujeto de pelo plateado largo, con una chaqueta blanca con amarillo, tenia un pantalón gris, y unos tenis blancos con amarillo, también un sujeto con overol azul, playera verde, con guantes blancos, zapatos cafés y una gorra verde que tenia bigote y una nariz algo grande-

Estos comenzaron a despertar...

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto el de pelo plateado-

-Supongo que estas en la misma situación que nosotros- dijo Beastboy mientras veía al chico frente a el-

-¿Mario?- dijo el sujeto de overol azul- ¡Mario!- grito desesperado mientras se espantaba y corría-

-Un minuto- dijo chico bestia mientras reaccionaba- yo te conozco, tu eres Luigi Bros, el hermano de Mario Bros- dijo con cara de asombro al ver a ese héroe de videojuego con el cual solía jugar-

-Ustedes no parecen malas personas- dijo Riku mientras los veía- mi nombre es Riku, maestro de la llave espada- dijo mientras llamaba a su Keyblade-

En ese momento Beastboy capto un hedor que nunca podía olvidar...

-Plasmus esta haciendo de las suyas- dijo Beastboy mientras seguía el olor-

El resto de los héroes solo lo siguió esperando saber que era lo que llamaba la atención del cambiante...

-Lo sabia- dijo chico bestia mientras veía a Cinderblock y a Plasmus derrotar a los alumnos del shibusen-

En ese momento y sin medir consecuencias embistió convertido en triceratops a Cinderblock, pues este tenia atrapado a un chico con el pelo azul...

-Toma eso- dijo el triceratops verde mientras se convertía en Chico bestia-

Plasmus intento atrapar al cambiante, pero mas y menos crearon un remolino que disminuyo de tamaño a plasmus... Riku aprovecho la oportunidad y con su Keyblade le corto partes del cuerpo a plasmus y Luigi, nada idiota, le dio el golpe de gracia, dejando a un simple hombre dormido en el suelo...

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Beastboy mientras le tendía su mano a Black Star-

-Si, gracias por su ayuda- dijo Death the Kid mientras se levantaba del suelo-

-Pero díganme, ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Riku mientras veía serio al Shinigami-

-En el shibusen- dijo Death the Kid mientras lo veía- deberían pasar, hablaremos adentro- dijo mientras se metia con sus compañeros atrás de el-

Los héroes se voltearon a ver entre ellos antes de entrar al Shibusen para hablar con Death the Kid...

Continua en Soul Eater Versión...


	3. Konoha

En la aldea de la hoja, nuestro héroe, Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba enseñando a sus hijos algunos de sus movimientos ninja...

-Bien niños, ahora les voy a enseñar el Rasengan- dijo Naruto que traía su túnica de Hokage-

-Naruto, te quieren ver los Kages- le dijo Shikamaru que acababa de llegar-

-Bueno niños, dejaremos esta lección para otro día, vallan con su madre- dijo mientras seguía a Shikamaru a la torre del Hokage-

Al llegar tanto Gaara como el resto de los Kages se encontraban ahí...

-Iremos al grano naruto- dijo Gaara que fue el primero en hablar- un extraño grupo de seres metálicos están en camino, pasaron por nuestras aldeas antes y apenas pudimos contenerlos- dijo mientras veía con seriedad a su viejo amigo-

-Naruto!- entro gritando Sasuke- una oscuridad muy grande apareció en la aldea y se a llevado a Rock lee, a Kiba y Akamaru, también se a llevado a Shino- dijo mientras Naruto iba corriendo a ver que sucedía, al llegar a fuera vio a un chico con traje amarillo, peli-rojo, con unas botas rojas y un trueno en un circulo blanco en su pecho-

-Valla, que lindo lugar- dijo Kid Flash que corría de un lado a otro tan rápido que el Sharingan de Sasuke apenas podía verlo- aun que sus vestimentas son un poco absurdas- dijo mientras aparecía frente a los ninjas muy rápidamente y apareciendo en segundo a veinte metros de ellos-

-Quien es este tipo?- dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para pelear-

-Guau, así que quieres pelear he- dijo Kid Flash mientras hacia ademan de pelea- te lo advierto, soy el hombre mas veloz con vida- dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista de ambos ninjas-

-A donde se fue?- dijo Sasuke que apenas vio como se iba hacia la izquierda-

-Aquí- dijo Kid Flash mientras le daba un puñetazo a Sasuke sacándolo de equilibrio- primero quería pelear con el rubio al ver que tenia ganas de pelear,- dijo Kid flash mientras aparecía lejos de los ninjas- pero al ver que tu lograste verme, pensé que seria mas divertido pelear con alguien que al menos pudiera intentar defenderse- dijo mientras aparecía en el techo del edificio cercano-

En ese momento un pato se posa sobre el hombro de Kid Flash y llega un sabueso café que se queda viendo fijamente a Naruto...

-Un perrito,- dijo Kid flash mientras corría con el pato a ver al perro y acariciarlo- estas perdido amiguito- dijo Kid flash sin darse cuenta que un par de clones de sombra se abalanzaban contra el-

En ese momento el perro puso un carra de enojo que solo Naruto noto y los clones explotaron sin mas mientras a los lados de naruto se incrustaban dos balas en el edificio atrás de el...

-Bueno, parece que este perro esta de mi lado- dijo Kid Flash mientras volvía a derribar a Sasuke que se acababa de levantar-

-Kagemane no jutsu- dijo Shikamaru tratando de poseer a Kid flash, pero en ese momento una planta con guantes de Box salio del piso dándole un fuerte golpe que lo derribo-

-Creo que estos tipos no saben cuando rendirse- dijo la planta que se había convertido en un hada conocida como Kameo-

-Byakugan- grito Hinata que acababa de llegar mientras trataba de ver los puntos débiles de estos seres para pararles el chakra- imposible- dijo Neji al notar los diferentes tipos de chakras que poseían sus adversarios- no encuentro puntos débiles- dijo mientras se sorprendía-

En ese momento Hinata se abalanzo contra Kameo, pero un guante extensible de box lo mando a volar lejos...

-No te han dicho que es deshonroso golpear por la espalda- dijo un zorro de dos colas conocido como Milles "Tails" Powers-

Cuando iban a continuar con la pelea, un grupo de robots entro a la ciudad...

-Esos son los Eggmanbots- dijo Tails mientras Kid Flash, Kameo y el Duck Hunt se ponían a un lado de el-

-Descuida, no estas solo en esta batalla- dijo Kid Flash mientras le tocaba el hombro a su nuevo amigo-

No los costo mucho acabar con los robots de Eggman, el problema vino después, cuando unos robots conocidos por Kid Flash entraban a la batalla liderados por Tails dolls...

-Pero si son Sladebots,- dijo Kid Flash que creía que ya no sabría más de Slade- así que ese maldito de Deathstroke esta detrás de todo esto- dijo mientras sacaba sus conclusiones- por un momento me sentí Robin- dijo mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda-

No tardaron tampoco con estos robots, pero...

-Acabare contigo- dijo Tails Dolls mientras se abalanzaba sobre Tails-

-Yo te salvo- dijo Kid Flash, pero antes de poder hacer algo Mecha-sonic lo golpeo-

-Supongo que yo haré algo- dijo Kameo mientras se convertía en Hierva mala, pero en ese momento un robot conocido como Metal Knuckles la ataco-

En ese momento el Duck Hunt se pudo a ladrar como loco, y no era para menos, ya que un Anti-Duck Hunt se encontraba frente a el... los héroes estaban siendo derrotados, pero gracias a la intervención de Naruto y el resto de los ninjas, pudieron vencer a esos seres...

-Será mejor que nos presentemos formalmente- dijo Naruto mientras veía a los héroes de las otras dimensiones-

Estos sólo se voltearon a ver antes de disponerse a decir quienes eran...

Continua en Naruto Ver...


	4. El comienzo de la guerra

El líder de los titanes tenía muchas preguntas para los extraños, sin embargo no sabía por dónde empezar...

-Sería mejor si te presentaras formalmente- el chico observaba a Sora que se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza dejando de examinar la sala de la torre T-

-Me llamo Sora, ellos son Donald y Goofy- el héroe de la Keyblade introdujo a sus amigos como siempre lo hacía cuando visitaba un nuevo mundo-

-Bueno debo admitir que si no fuera un héroe mitad robot, ahora estaría asustado por tus amigos Sora- Cyborg observaba detenidamente al dúo del rey-

-Bueno, mis amigos y yo no somos del mismo mundo- Sora respondió de lo más normal mientras los chicos se sorprendían-

-Di nos Sora,-el chico maravilla observaba al chico del pelo pincho- pareces saber más de lo que está pasando que nosotros, nos vendría bien algo de ayuda- Robin no era alguien de pedir ayuda, pero sin Chico Bestia necesitaba toda la ayuda posible-

-Tienes idea de cómo traer de vuelta a nuestros amigos?- preguntó la gótica, aunque era obvio que su preocupación era por el verde, aun así su voz se oía monótona-

-Evidentemente sabemos cómo- explicó Sora con una sonrisa que luego intercambio con sus compañeros que también sonreían ante esto-

Sora comenzó a hablarles de la Keyblade, maléfica, Pedro, la organización XII, Xehanorth, las naves gummy, el rey, etcétera...

-Eso significa que alguien planeó todo esto- Robin no podía dejar de pensar en que Slade tenía algo que ver-

-Así es chico Maravilla, esto no es coincidencia- frente al grupo se podía ver a un chico con una sonrisa burlona, de pelo castaño, ojos color miel, usaba lentes, tenía dos latinas en la espalda, una sudadera negra, pantalones de mezclilla azules y tenis negros con detalles azules, además de una cangurera de color negro-

-Que haces aquí Roy?- Robin observaba al aprendiz de linterna verde que sonreía aún-

-Yo solo quería avisarte que los lanterns de todos los colores están preocupados por esta situación- el chico también se veía preocupado, algo que incluso Sora podía notar-

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar la torre fue atacada por los sincorazones obligando a todos a huir...

-Si, esta torre cera muy útil para mí- decía Maléfica antes de reír-

-Que vamos hacer ahora?- esa pregunta tomo a Robin muy abrumado, ya no podían confiar en nadie, la torre había sido arcada por esos seres y no solo eso, se veían como ellos y peleaban como ellos, era como estar contra trigon-

-Titanes no podemos confiar en nadie, a partir de ahora solo confiaremos en los que estamos aquí- el chico maravilla entregó un par de comunicadores a los que no tenían- Sora,- el chico llamó la atención del elegido- tú y Raven buscarán la cerradura del mundo, según tengo entendido eso debe parar a esas cosas- Sora asintió- Donald, Conker, Jinx y Cyborg se quedaran a proteger a la ciudad,- los nombrados asintieron- el resto buscaremos los gummys, dado que Goofy es el que sabe cómo son nos guiará- el capitán del rey saludo al líder titán de forma militar- muy bien titanes, dispérsense- tras esto todos se separaron para realizar sus propios planes-

Algo que no estaba dentro de los planes de los villanos, igual no iba a importar si no conseguían los gummys y eso no era algo que Slade hubiera dejado fácil al chico maravilla... Por otro lado maléfica y un demonio más poderoso que trigon tenían sus propios planes...

**Una pequeña introducción a la tra de esta historia, será que los titanes junto al elegido de la Keyblade y Conker traigan devuelta al cambiante?**


End file.
